


Notice Me Senpai!

by Snowfox890



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Iwaizumi is a good senpai, M/M, idk how to tag this, middle school Kageyama, trashykawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfox890/pseuds/Snowfox890
Summary: Iwaizumi is the best senpai ever. Kageyama admires him a LOT.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I had probably had too much fun with my title.

"Kageyama, why don't you try setting for me?"

Kageyama looked up at his ace with wide eyes. Did Iwaizumi really not know about Oikawa's pettiness? Probably not. Well, Oikawa wasn't here right now, so why not? And who was he to ignore his upperclassman?

The youngest setter smiled shyly. "I'd be glad to, Iwaizumi-senpai."

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows in surprise but grinned back. Kageyama _never_ smiled. It was quite amazing actually. "Great! Let's get started."

The wing spiker position himself at the line and looked at Kageyama. He looked deep in concentration, considering how to best set up the ball. In the end, he threw up the ball the way he always did for strong spikers. Nice and high above the net.

Iwaizumi ran up and, throwing his arms back for momentum and flew threw the air with perfect spiking form. The ball hit his hand hard, a loud and satisfying thump. The ball slammed down on the other side of the court, almost squishing down on impact.

The older boy couldn't help but grin. No one except Oikawa was able to perfectly set up the ball for him. Whatever those two did, the ball seemed to align perfectly with his hand to do his bidding.

"Again!" Iwaizumi said.  
  
Kageyama had a light in his eyes that Iwaizumi hadn’t seen in a long time. It actually made him look his age, not a tired, lonley world weary person. Looking like he was about to burst, the setter exclaimed, "Was that set good Iwaizumi-senpai?"

"It was perfect."

Oh no. Iwaizumi thought he might actually make Kageyama explode now. The younger boy finally bowed slightly.

"Thank you Iwaizumi-"

"Just call me Iwaizumi please." 

The younger boy's eyes widened. "Yes Iwaizumi-s- I mean Iwaizumi-san! Thank you!"

Iwaizumi waved him away. "Come on, just get on with what you do best, you socially awkward jumbo." he said teasingly.

"Yes!"

The wing spiker rolled his eyes at the endearment and positioned himself at the line again. The two continued the routine for a while when a certain voice with a whiny tone rang out.

"There you are Iwa-chan, I've been looking for you everywhere! What are you do-". Oikawa stopped and took in the scene, his eyes rapidly narrowing. "Oh, hello there Tobio-chan, I didn't know you were here. Did you just happen to be setting for Iwa-chan here?"

Kageyama gulped nervously. "Y-yes...he asked me to."

"Is that so? Well, I'm here now, so I think perhaps you should join those other first years. Actually, don't bother them. Just practice serving or something."

"O-oikawa-san, can _you_ help teach me how to serve?"

The words echoed in the older setter's head. He didn't have time for this _thing_ who was obviously about to take his spot in the finals. "I'm afraid I don't have time to teach you. I need to get ready for the finals." he said coldly.

"B-but O-" Kageyama pleaded.

"I don't have time for you, you little-" Oikawa said, moving torward Kageyama. The younger boy flinched at the coming blow. The only thing that stopped him was a solid hand slapping his hand out of the air _hard._

Iwaizumi looked at his friend furiously. "What are you doing idiot? Whatever did Kageyama do to you?"

Tears were forming at the corners of Kageyama's eyes. He wouldn't, he _couldn't_ let Oikawa see him like this. Kageyama ran out of the gym, hearing the two yelling at each other in the distance.

Kageyama slumped down against the wall, curling into himself. He was worthless, absoluteley worthless.

Iwaizumi didn't notice his kohai leave the gym.


	2. The stars are beautiful tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I make Kageyama a little ooc in this chapter... he doesn't really cry over anything other than volleyball so it's somewhat hard to imagine him doing so. Thank you all for stopping by to read this...feedback, kudos, comments, anything are greatly appreciated. Everything is unedited as usual.

"Why are you siding with him, Hajime?"

Now he was using his first name? "You need to take a break Trashykawa. I've come all this way with you, and you're just going to ruin it by overworking your knee? You're just going to injure yourself!"

”How am I supposed to be the beat Ushiwaka if I don’t work? I’m not a _genius_ like your young kohai there!” Oikawa said, sarcasm and resentment dripping from the last sentence.

Iwaizumi scowled. “Kageyama, where did he go?”

Oikawa snorted. “You really expect me to know? Maybe you should go look after your precious underclassman. After all, he certainly seems more important than beating Shiratorizawa.”

”That’s enough!” Iwaizumi snapped. “Just keep working yourself off. You’ll never be satisfied.”

He knew Oikawa wanted his approval, to side with him. But he couldn't side with him today. The setter was being unreasonable. They would make up eventually of course, but not today.

It was very rare that Oikawa would truly be angry and Iwaizumi. Of course it was something as ridiculous as this.

The oldest setter stormed out of the gym.

Iwaizumi looked around the gym. Oikawa had left everything out, all the balls rolling around on the other side of the net. In retrospect, he wasn't expected to clean up the mess that was not his at all, especially in this mood, but of course he did.

Sighing, Iwaizumi turned off the lights and stepped out of the gym, immediately greeted with the sound of muffled sobbing. The very tiny human back of his mind went _Great, what now?_

He turned the corner to see Kageyama curled up in a ball, quietly sobbing his heart out. Iwaizumi bent down to his level.

"Hey, it's ok to cry you know." Iwaizumi said gruffly.

Kageyama lifted his head up, his face an absolute mess, complete with puffy red eyes and plastered hair. "Why do you always help me? Why don't you just hate me, or bitterly ignore me like everyone else? I'm never good enough. Is it because you pity me?" he asked brokenly.

Tension drained out of Iwaizumi's frame, replaced by sadness and sympathy. Kageyama did _not_ deserve to feel like this. He plopped himself down next the younger setter.

"Look, I know Tooru can be a big ass sometimes, but he's really not that bad. It's just...the finals are coming up and it's putting a lot of pressure on him. But he definitely doesn't hate you ok?" Kageyama snorted.

"Well, maybe that's going a bit far." Iwaizumi admitted. "But the point is, don't put yourself down because of Oikawa or anyone else. At the same time, try to be more understanding with your teamates too."

Kageyama looked slightly puzzled. “Am I doing something wrong?” He asked.

The wing spiker internally cursed. Of course he brought up this kind of topic right now! “Well...”, he started, “sometimes you’re a little harsh with them just when they don’t keep up with you all the time.”

”But don’t they want to win?” Kageyama asked with wide eyes.

”Of course they do! They just need a little time. The point is though, don’t be so hard on yourself all the time. No one is perfect. Just sit back and relax and have a little fun sometimes. You know?”

Kageyama nodded ever so slightly, tilting his chin up towards the sky. “The stars are beautiful tonight.” he blurt out.

Iwaizumi was a bit startled at the randomness of the topic. As wonderful as the sport was, there were other things in life than winning at volleyball and Kageyama just spotted one thing.

He smiled slightly. “Yeah, yeah they are.”

Kageyama drifted off to sleep on his shoulder. ‘Yeah today _is _a pretty nice night’ he decided before dozing off along with his kohai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that ending turned out a bit differently than what I imagined. Maybe I should change the title. Would you guys like an extended story? Also, I put a reference to a certain musical near the beginning...if you find it...you get the satisfaction of finding it I guess? It's just there for fun idk. (It’s not very subtle) Do I make my writing style too boring or dramatic? Or not put enough dialogue in? I haven't had that much writing experience ;-;


End file.
